untitled for now 1
by Spgan
Summary: The first time she tried to stand to introduce herself she just stared at her hands, the second time she simply got up and walked out without saying a word, the third she got into a fight with another cop, the forth she was banned from the support group for a year, and now 2 years later she's standing at the speaking stand.


xUntitled for now ….

by Spgan

The first time she tried to stand to introduce herself she just stared at her hands, the second time she simply got up and walked out without saying a word, the third she got into a fight with another cop, the forth she was banned from the support group for a year, and now 2 years later she's standing at the speaking stand.

"Hello, My name is Alexandria Kruknight, Lexa, for short cause let's face it Alexandria is a mouth full." ( Chuckles were let out around the room.)

Before I start I want to say I'm sorry for my behavior 2 years ago, I wasn't really in my right mind to be here, or even around anyone. I hope you will accept my apologies...

"It started off as a regular night, chasing down bad guys, dodging bullets, and filling out paperwork.

Then the call the one that's always bad happened, my partner and my secret lover was found killed in an alleyway two blocks away from our apartment." A tear slowly rolled down her cheek, " My partner at the time tried to stop me from going and seeing it for myself, but I just plowed right into her knocking her to the ground...I wished...I wished she could've stopped me from doing it...

Blood was everywhere, her clothes had been torn, and her head was ...her head was cut off from her body.

My beautiful Costia had been raped, assaulted, stabbed 200 times, before they decided to cut her head off...and end her misery...My partner, Ayna Zones, and a few other policemen had to pick my body up and sit me inside the ambulance because I was in shock...

A week later, I was at her funeral, alongside our brothers and sisters in uniform honoring our fallen...I laid an engagement ring on top of her coffin...I was gonna ask her to marry me on her birthday...a week away...I had it all planned out, I was gonna cook for her, take her to her favorite ice cream place which was just around the corner from our apartment, that was where I was going pop the question.

...

My chief told me to a few weeks off, and see someone, or start coming here...I did and it didn't end well each and every time I would ...well I'm sure you all know...Finally, Ayna had had enough she forced me in to help in a hospital cause all I wanted to do was to find the one that murdered Costia...and make him pay...I did after I came out...I had been walking to my new apartment when I heard a scream and I ran towards it...their in the alleyway was a man and woman, I grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him off of her and told her to run to the apartment build and quickly handed her my key as well call the cops...she did...

by the time the cops arrived, I had beaten him so badly that he couldn't breath good...When I was asked I told them that he had admitted to me that he had been the one to kill and rape costia...and all I saw was red...

They said to come in the morning along with the woman, I nodded and ran to my apartment to find the door opened and the woman hugging her knees crying. Slowly I approached her and sat down in front of her, " Your okay, your okay, he's gone." I told her and my heart stopped when she looked up, her beautiful blue eyes even if they red from crying stared back into my green ones, and before I could tell her who I was she flung herself into my arms thanking me over and over again..

since then...I have lived my life a day at a time. I have found love again...even after two years and I know in my heart that costia had wanted me to move on and find love again and I have..." Looking over at in the Conor was the woman she saved, " I want to ask her if she would come up here."

The woman stood and walked to where she was as Lexa moved the stand.

"I never thought that I would find love again, and I have...and I don't want to miss anything..." Lexa got down on one knee, as the doors opened and all their friends and family came in, and waited, as Lexa opened the little box that held a ring," Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, would you honor me by becoming my wife"

Clarke had her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks as she nodded her head, before moving her hand and yelling," YES OH MY GOD YES ILL MARRY YOU LEXA!"

The End

...maybe I might do the whole story if I get over 100 reviews...anyways I hope everyone liked it.

also, this is my first story ...


End file.
